Pietro Chthonius
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=31+ |blood type=AB+ |education= |hair color=White |eye color=Gold |vision= |skin tone=Pale |height=6 ft 3 in (1.91m) |weight=84 kg (185lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Yosumi D.O.O.M |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Omnisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Pyren Orphne (Sister) Tsubaki Orphne (Sister) Polly Orphne (Half Sister) |magic=Elemental Magic (Light, Darkness) Spatial Magic (Requip, Rules of the Area, Teleportation) Leviticus |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 28 |image gallery= }} Pietro Chthonius (ピエトロ・チソニウス Pietoro Chisoniusu) is an affiliate of D.O.O.M, though his true allegiance lies with the mysterious Yosumi. He is the older biological brother of both Pyren Orphne and Tsubaki Orphne as well as the half-brother of Polly Orphne. Appearance Pietro is a tall and slim, youthful-looking man with delicate features and fair skin. He has long, light-coloured hair that is braided back into two relatively long extensions that fall down to his mid-back. He has striking golden eyes. His most unique trait is the red tattoos he has and his instead of eyebrows. His most common expression is a tender smile with slightly closed eyes and very relaxed body posture, making appear quite serene and peaceful. He wears a double-breasted and high-collared, long-sleeved shirt that is two different colours - white at the sides and red in the middle. Gold trimmings and buttons can be seen on the blue portion of the front of the shirt. The sleeves are mostly made of white fabric, except for the wrist area where they are made of a yellowish fabric. The shirt is quite long as it extends below Pietro's waist, he wears a dark belt on top of it. He also wears white pants and a pair of high black boots. Over this he wears a short, golden-coloured robe that only covers half of his torso and underneath this he wears a long dark red cloak. Personality At first glance Pietro appears to be a very calm and patient person that excludes an aura of incredible confidence. Typically he talks to people with a pleasant, polite and formal tone of voice regardless of who they are and what relationship he has with them. Despite this he is described by Tsubaki as "the worst kind of person", implying that he is much more malevolent and manipulative than his cordial and demure demeanour would make him appear. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Incredible Strength: Immense Speed: Heightened Reflexes: High Accuracy: Impressive Endurance: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Demigod Abilities Demigod Physiology: Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magic Power: Etherano Manipulation: Pietro can create, shape and manipulate energy to an incredible and versatile extent. Master Sensor: Pietro's sensory abilities are so developed that he is able to discern an individuals gender, relative size, age, magic reserves and quality as well as a rough outline of what magic they can use. He can to some extent feeling peoples emotions, sensing both the positive and negative emotions that someone is feeling based on how there magic energies fluctuate. His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of magic from Maximus Riser, who at the time was several miles away. Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Pietro to create and manipulate the element of light. He is stated by Tsubaki to be even more skilled with this magic than Asterix Hinata of the Ten Wizard Saints. Pietro can fire destructive laser beams of light powerful enough to easily destroy buildings. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Pietro to create and manipulate the element of darkness. Pietro primarily uses this magic defensively, drawing other magical energies into the darkness he creates so as to neutralize it's effect. *'Black Night' ( Burakku Naito lit. Infinite Darkness): *'Dark Palanquin' ( Dāku Parankin lit. Sin Basket): *'Black Dog' ( Burakku Dogu lit. Hell Hound): Spatial Magic (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō): This powerful and versatile Caster Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which can allows it's user to manipulate the asset for battle, travel, accessing alternate dimensions, and so on. This Magic is also used in conjunction for summoning concrete material or extra-terrestrial beings to their stead, such as being able to conjure up armour and weapons or allow Celestial Spirits access to the human world. Pietro is an incredibly skilled user of this magic... *'Requip' (換装 Kansō): *'Rules of the Area' (空間の掟 Kūkan no Okite): *'Teleportation Magic' (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Leviticus (レビチクス Rebichikusu): Also referred to as Absolute Augmentation (絶対増強 Zettai Zōkyō) is an Enchantment, Caster Magic and that focuses around the boosting of one's power through sacrifice. Like his two sisters, Pietro possesses this magic as the result of his God parent. This magic is a branch of a God's divine ability to empower oneself. Revered to be the most powerful of the Holy Trinity (聖なる三位一体 Seinaru Sanmiittai), this magic is incredibly powerful. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Patri from the "Black Clover" series. *Pietro's spell "Black Dog" bears homage to , a monstrous watchdog with three heads that guards the entrance to Hades in , a reference to his parentage.